Second Chance
by bella78
Summary: Tim gets a second chance. Tim/Meg


Sunset Beach Fan Fiction   
"Second Chance"   
By   
Bella 

Any comments about this story? Please email to:   
sunsetbeach@davidcoulthard.com 

Characters (in order of appearance):   
Meg Cummings   
Tim Truman   
Ben Evans   
Mark Wolper   
Maria Torres-Evans   
Derek Evans   
Casey Mitchum   
Sara Cummings   
Gabriella Martinez   
Vanessa Hart   
Michael Bourne   
Caitlin Richards-Deschanel   
Cole Deschanel   
Trey Deschanel 

Time: October 1998 

_Ben's house_

Meg stared at Tim. She couldn't believe what Tim had just said. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "It's true, Meg", Tim said. "Just ask Ben." She surely would! How could she have believed a word Tim said, after everything he had done to get her back? 

Later she did ask Ben... "Did you throw Tim down the stairs when he was trying to tell you about Maria?" Ben couldn't lie, and why would he had? "Yes I did." "How could you? He was still recovering from his coma!" There suddenly were tears in Meg's eyes. Finally, after all this time, she was starting to realize what kind of person Ben really was. Derek's brother. Identical twins. Identical genes. And Derek had been a serial killer. 

_Surf Central_

Still, ten months later, Mark couldn't believe how lucky he had been. There he had been, lying on the ground after being stabbed to the back by the killer, and yet somehow he had made it. The bleeding had been almost too sewere, he had become unconcious... but then he had waken up at the hospital. 

When Mark opened the door he saw Meg with a suitcase: "I'm moving back in", she announced and walked inside. "What?" Mark was more than surprised. Meg explained everything to her best friend... 

_The Deep_

That night Meg was sitting beside the bar at the Deep. She was drowning her sorrows... When Tim came in he saw her and hesitated for a moment. Obviously Ben wasn't anywhere near... "Meg...", he said and sat to a chair next to her. "Tim..." Meg sighed. Now Tim had a worried look on his face. "Did you ask him?" he asked. "Yes", Meg said slowly. "You were right. You have been so right all the time. Why didn't I see it before? How blind I've been..." "What are you talking about?" Tim was confused. "I'm so sorry for everything Ben and Derek have done to you. And as far as I'm concerned, I don't ever want to have anything to do with Ben anymore. I've left him, for good." "What?!" This was the day, this was the moment Tim had been waiting for so long. But surprisingly he wasn't happy. He found himself being sad... and so unhappy for Meg. He didn't want to see her like this. He wanted her to smile, to enjoy life. What if Ben Evans was the only man in the world who could make Meg happy? 

_Surf Central_

Later that night Tim brought Meg home. She wasn't much drunk, for after his arrival Tim had urged her to switch to coffee. But Meg was crying, crying for all the wasted time, crying because her bubble had been burst... or so she said to Tim. What she didn't say was that she still loved Ben. She would always love him. 

Tim and Meg were sitting on the sofa. Tim's hand was around Meg and she was leaning to his shoulder. "I will always love you", Tim said suddenly. "I know the feeling", Meg responded, thinking Ben. "I know we probably never will get back together, but I just want you to know that the only thing I want from life is that you are happy. Nothing else matters to me." Meg changed her position so that she could see Tim. So typical from him, she thought. Meg still had feelings for Tim, but she knew he would say anything just to get her back. 

Meg didn't know that Tim was truthful this time. Meg had left Ben, and that had opened Tim's eyes. "I promise I will never hurt you again. And I'm keeping this promise, believe me!" Tim had tears in his eyes. "You can always count on me and my friendship. But maybe... just maybe... you could give us another chance?" Tim's voice was so low that Meg could hardly hear it. "Maybe... just maybe..." Meg whispered. Meg knew just how much Tim loved her, but would his love be enough? And did she love Tim the way she loved Ben? 

_The Deep _3 months later 

Meg was coming from the rest room at the Deep when she suddenly saw Ben. She had come here for the last time, to say goodbye to all her great friends. When Ben saw Meg he came to her. Before he got a chance to say anything Meg said: "I'm glad I run into you. I'm moving back to Kansas. I should never have left there. Here in Sunset Beach my life was pure misery... thanks to you." Then she went away and left Ben collecting the pieces of his heart. 

But later Meg regretted her harsh words and broke in tears. 

_Seabreeze Motel_

Meg was sleeping, or at least Tim thought so. She looked so beautiful... so happy, for the first time in months. When things had started to develope to the direction the 'old' Tim would have wanted, this 'new' one had had some doubts. He wanted Meg to be happy. And only now he knew that Meg was that, with him. Without Ben. 

This was his second chance. He wouldn't screw it. Not this time. 

But as Meg was drifting asleep she dreamed of Ben and the good times they had had together. Could she ever forget him? She wouldn't have regretted even one bit if she had known what was going on in Ben's life. 

_Ben's house_

Ben looked at the sleeping beauty beside him. His wife Maria. After Meg had left him he and Maria had decided to give it another try. She had finally, after months of struggling, got her memory back. And ever since everything had been like a dream. They had renewed their love, and were truly happy. Of course there were times when Ben was thinking about Meg. A part of his heart would always belong to Meg. But now he had got his first love back, and he had never been as happy. 

Suddenly Ben heard some noise from downstairs. Better check it out, he thought, crabbed his bathrobe and headed out of the bedroom. Quietly he walked down the stairs and to the living room. It was dark... and silent. But the terrace door was open! Ben closed it and decided to check the kitchen aswell. As he was heading there a dark shadow appeared behind him. There was a low knock... and then nothing. 

_Derek's hiding place_

Ben woke up in chains... like a déjà-vu, he thought. He had experienced this before! And the first thing he could actually see was his own image. Though not in a mirror... It was Derek! "You were supposed to be dead", Ben stammered. "Surprise...again!" his evil twin brother said. "What are you doing here? Are you trying to take over my life again? It's not going to work!" "You made it so easy for me. Maria is so much easier to fool than Meg. You know; been there, done that..." "That was before she even knew about your existence! She will not believe you are me!" "Tut tut", Derek said. "I'm afraid she already did..." 

Derek was telling the truth. Maria had not suspected a thing... and neither did later anyone else: Not Mark, not anyone. Except for one poor soul, who didn't even have time to realize the meaning of his discovery. 

Few days later everyone knew that Casey was missing. Sara was devastated. She desperately wanted to know what had happened. But she never found out... Casey's body was never being found. Derek was not stupid; he had finally learned his lesson. 

But Maria did not know any of this, for she thought that Derek had died ages ago. They continued their life together. Derek finally got what he had wanted for so long time: Ben's money, Ben's woman... Ben's whole life. Because to the same grave with Casey Derek had buried Ben... 

_A house on a farm in Kansas_5 months later 

Meg and Tim's wedding took place at the Cummings' farm. The surroundings were quiet and perfect. All Meg's friends from Sunset Beach were there: Mark and Gabi, who were a couple nowadays; Vanessa and Michael; Caitlin and Cole with Trey... And Sara was there. Meg had hoped she would bring someone with her, but she was still grieving over Casey. But she did look better, she had gained weight... After all, she was carrying Casey's child. The Cummings' sisters were sure that Casey Junior would help her to move on. 

Meg and Tim changed romantic vows, assuring their undying love for each others. This time was different from their first wedding day. They were surrounded by all their new friends, and this time Connie was not there. She would not get between them anymore. In fact nothing would come between them ever again. From now on it would be only Meg and Tim, not anyone else. Those two together, 'till the end of time. Living happily ever after. 

Far away from Sunset Beach. 

THE END 

Back to Sunset Beach lives on...


End file.
